Scholar's Misfortune
by BlueBastard
Summary: Celtic, the largest of the three Yautja, always gets what he wants. Even if its the little Italian Ooman he encounters in the dark pyramid during their Chiva. M/M slight non-con Sebastian/Celtic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No own, no profit, no sue. The three basic N's of any fanfic.

Warning: male/male pairing. Xeno

-o-o-o-

Celtic growled as only a large, overabundance of Yautja muscle could, after the medium-built warrior scolded him with a harsh hiss.

The Ooman had been literally tripping over itself trying to get away, a yellow stain coloring its clothing as it picked up the gun last minute.

Perhaps throwing the puny, pathetic Pyode Amedha down the shaft was a little over the top. But it was hellishly cold on the Ooman world. Not to mention the soft meat had shorted his cloaking device with its puny projectile weapon.

Celtic growled dangerously.

He wasn't about to apologize.

Even if the setback was merely... temporary.

Snorting, Scar whipped back around, sliding down the 400 yard shaft without fear. Sure it was at a 45 degree angle and drilled through hard-packed ice, but the Yaujta had plenty means to slow down. He went quickly to dispatch the suffering Ooman from this plane of existence, *if* he had survived.

Celtic snorted. The other was too soft-hearted. They were on their first Chiva to become blooded. So Celtic had fun with a few Oomans on the way, so what? It's not like they had run into their main targets yet.

The third of their party, the smallest of them and the most annoying -in Celtic's opinion- chirped up from beside him.

Frowning, Celtic turned and roared at the third, pleased when the smallest shrunk back in slight fear. He never even bothered learning this brown Yautja's name. He already knew his fate. At least he and Scar stood a chance. And while Scar's questionable morals irritated Celtic to no end, he could at least tolerate the medium-sized warrior.

Turning without another word, Celtic threw his massive form down the ridged shaft as well.

-o-o-o-

Celtic couldn't help as he watched the Ooman male work. He wasn't quite a warrior. The big Yautja could tell simply from the way the other moved. He studied the runes and markings on the cave as Scar would delve into his useless books.

A scholar then?

The scholar's explanations were more accurate than the pudgy Ooman male beside him, as he unraveled the legend and mystery that was their history. Celtic frowned. Knowledge was something that always eluded him. Or rather, he grew too bored too fast to really pay it any heed. Fighting. Killing. Mating. Winning trophies. Now those were amusing pastimes. Why someone... or rather HOW someone could be so fascinated in written knowledge was simply... curious.

The sage-green Yaujta caught the questioning trill of Scar walking up behind him. As Celtic shot him a dark look, he saw the medium-sized Yautja's head cocked to the side in thought. Almost as if asking whether the Ooman fascinated Celtic.

Celtic snarled shortly in a negative, huffing as he stormed silently away. What was Scar thinking?

Oomans were weak. Pathetic. Not worth his time.

Why would a non-warrior type such as that slender male ever interest him?

-o-o-o-

Sebastian de Rosa was not a paranoid man. But being here in an ancient pyramid, hundreds of feet within the bowls of bouvetoya's icy depths, had him a bit jumpy. His last excavation had been a failure. He could not let this be so as well.

He jerked to look behind him between the dark depths of the pillars.

"Sebastian...?"

He could've sworn he saw...

"Sebastian, are you all right?" Lex asked, concerned.

The black-haired Italian beauty smiled at the ebony-skinned mountain guide, "Of course... Just a bit jumpy, is all."

The glimmer of movement faded back into the shadows and the archaeologist gave a brief laugh, trying to cast his nervousness off as easily.

-o-o-o-

The youngest and smallest finally had the spine to click brashly why they weren't attacking yet. What was the holdup?

After trailing the Oomans for at least an hour now, still denying that his eyes kept trailing to a certain male... Celtic turned harshly to the other Yautja.

They would wait.

Scar had gone off to double-check some things and set some traps. He would be back at any moment.

And not that Celtic would admit it, but for once he was not so bored as he thought he would've been, just watching the small pack of Pyode Amedha.

The smallest taunted him, trilling as it asked since when had Scar been nominated as their pack leader? They hadn't seen tooth nor claw of any Kainde Amedha since they arrived, and why should they wait for the other warrior anyway? There were trophies to be gathered right THERE. Soft meats ripe for the picking.

Celtic exhaled irritably. This fool was too young. Probably sent off on his Chiva by parents that wanted him to man up or die.

Probably the latter.

And Celtic clicked all this harshly to the hot-blooded idiot crouched next to him.

Then the young fool did the unbelievable. He grabbed at Celtic's forearm and fired the netgun.

Celtic's snarl of outrage was drowned out by the cry of the Ooman that was ensnared. The metal net clinked audibly into the stone structure behind the dark-skinned male, the motors whirring as it tightened with his panicked struggles.

"C'jit!" Celtic snarled with a curse, backhanding the moron so hard the smaller Yautja spun and hit one of the pillars. Hard. "Pauk-de!" Celtic spat at the groaning lump on the floor. It would take more than a few moments for the other to get back up.

There was no other choice. Eyes on the black soft meat struggling uselessly in the netting, Celtic stomped angrily forward into the chamber, camouflage sizzling off.

There was a lot of commotion then, the Oomans raising their weapons, shouting loudly in their annoying chatter. All the while the net spun tighter and tighter on the trapped soft meat. Celtic ignored them as he swatted them aside like flies, finding it slightly amusing that they lined up, placing themselves between him and his intended target.

As if they stood a chance at stopping him.

But they didn't understand. The settings on the netgun had been set to the highest setting. To kill.

Their companion was already dead. Trapped as he was in his excruciating predicament, the Pyode Amedha just didn't know it yet.

Celtic was merely there to end his prolonged suffering.

As he batted aside the last Ooman, Combistick elongating with a sharp 'shlink', he had just enough time to glance into those large Ooman eyes. There was fear there.

But understanding as well.

His agonized, muffled screams ended the moment the Yautja's spear gutted him through. Celtic may be ruthless during a hunt, but he was not entirely heartless. Abandoning the weapon for now, Celtic turned with a roar to the rest of Oomans, blood already churning for battle.

He swept a few aside, targeting the ones specifically with weapons. A few got in lucky hits, but he made sure they didn't survive long enough to regret it. At one point he noted the smaller Yautja joining in the fray, targeting a small, unarmed Ooman female, no less.

"S'yuit-de..." He grumbled to himself. That cowardly, spineless, son of a-

Then one of the Oomans ran at him bravely with a mere dull pickax as his weapon. Knocking the 'weapon' easily out of the other's hand, Celtic had the soft meat in a vice-like grip, lifting the man three feet from the ground with one rippling arm. It wasn't until he had readied his wristblades, preparing to strike the soft meat through, that he recognized the man dangling from his fist.

It was the scholar.

HE had decided to pick up a weapon against Celtic? The Yautja stilled his blades, having a sudden overwhelming urge to stop and laugh. The Ooman paused in his fear to blink owlishly at the extremely huge humanoid holding him in the air.

Sebastian thought he would be dead by now.

But the armored brute merely kept him suspended above eye level, trilling with the metallic echo of the mask. After another moment, Celtic lowered Sebastian slightly. The archeologist stiffened further as the Predator didn't stop until Sebastian was held inches before his mask, its head cocked to the side in contemplation.

"I-Uh... H-hello... there..." Sebastian found the words tripping over themselves from his lips, hands gripping the large wrist of the Hunter's fist to keep some semblance of control.

Celtic couldn't hold back a short chuckle then. He didn't understand exactly why, but this Ooman did... fascinate him.

At what sounded oddly enough like laughter, emanating from the very creature holding his life in its large hand, Sebastian gave a nervous chuckle of his own.

This earned a pleased trill from the green-skinned hunter before him. Said Predator then gave him an appraising look, examining Sebastian from head to toe. Despite the extenuating circumstances, the Italian felt a shiver run through him, a flush rising to his cheekbones. It couldn't possibly...

He can't mean...

...Right?

A pleased purr rumbled once more from the large chest before him, the hunter catching the rising heat of the slender body suspended in his firm grasp.

Suddenly the battle came crashing back down. Celtic snapped his head to the side, dreadlocks following the movement. The balance had shifted. He sensed-

The other Yautja!

He lay dead -as Celtic had predicted- at the feet of none other than a Kainde Amedha. The big Yautja's blood lust surged to the forefront.

At last!

A worthy kill.

Celtic locked eyes with the Ooman suspended before him. Gently setting the other down, he gave a low growl.

He would deal with the scholar later.

Stomping in the direction of the still gloating hard meat, Celtic backhanded a short blonde female running at him with her gun. She flew hard across the large chamber, slumping against the wall she had an unfortunate collision with. Then unconsciousness overtook her.

Uncaring, Celtic spread his arms wide, back arched as he gave a deafening battle cry.

With a hiss, the ebony Kainde Amedha finally took notice of the eminent threat, the Queen roaring her fury in its elongated skull.

Enraged at the mere existence of the other, both enemies charged.

Sebastian stood for a moment more in shock, staring at the place the unconscious blonde lay. Why was he spared and everyone else so... viciously swept aside? And after the beast had carefully set him down, it had growled, almost as if telling him something...

Sebastian shuddered.

He did not know why or how he had managed to catch the beast's attention, but as he looked around at the destruction the single hunter had caused, he wasn't sure having it was in his best interest.

As the two titans clashed, Sebastian managed to shake himself out of his confused daze enough to notice Lex huddled near the path of the two aliens.

She could be killed!

"Lex!" Sebastian called, rushing right over despite the danger.

He huddled near her quaking form, her terrified eyes finally locking onto his as she exclaimed, "Sebastian!"

"Come on, up we go!" He tugged at her arm.

"I-I can't!" She gasped, "My-my legs!"

His piercing brown eyes searched her form, but found no gaping wounds or broken bones. Or even blood. He gave quick, inquisitive touches. He was no bloody doctor, but he knew first aid well enough. Working in ancient dirt and rubble made it necessary to know, since crumbling structures were not the most sound places to work in.

She was unharmed. Physically.

"Shock." She said suddenly, both cringing as debris rained around them.

"What?" Sebastian asked, trying to shield them both.

"Just the shock," She explained, "it'll pass... in minute."

"I seriously don't think we HAVE a minute-" Sebastian's accented whisper was followed by an acute blasting of the wall beside him.

"Sebastian!" Lex shouted, fearful of his safety as the dust clouded thickly in her vision.

Luckily the archeologist had ducked, otherwise he doubted very much he'd still have a head on his shoulders to worry about.

A frustrated clicking wrenched his attention behind and above him, the settling dust making his eyes water. But the sight of the green behemoth made his nerves jump, eyes clearing in seconds. The visor of that silver mask glowered down at him, as though demanding what he was doing there, in the midst of their battle. He gave a short growl, clicking deeply in disapproval.

A hiss was the only warning.

The Yautja hadn't thrown himself into the wall, after all.

The bundle of black death sprung at him from the opposite of the short side corridor they occupied. Even eyeless, it seemed to glare at him, lips quivering in rage. Terror gripped his heart. Even so, Sebastian shifted to cover Lex, cringing as he braced for the inevitable impact.

But the alien was stopped just short of its goal, limbs flailing as it found a large reptilian grip cutting off its airway.

Sebastian stared up in shock at the Yautja, not comprehending.

He... saved them?

Celtic spared a side glance to grunt at the Ooman male.

If the Ooman had any sense, he would get himself somewhere safer.

As he saw the female Ooman the scholar was hunched protectively in front of, his eyes narrowed. It was quite honorable to protect the female of one's species, but in this one instance Celtic found himself at ends with the ingrained value. His fist clenched further without his noticing, strangling the Kainde Amedha further. In response, it flailed more violently, its tail striking out for vulnerable spots.

Celtic gave another sharp bark, urging the Ooman to find shelter, before he turned all his attention back on the dangerous hard meat. Twisting his torso, Celtic took a step to widen his stance before his muscles bulged, hurling the Kainde Amedha the opposite direction of the Oomans with one arm. The hard meat was thrown -with unforgiving velocity- back into the larger chamber. It bounced once, then twice, before skidding to a painful stop yards away.

Celtic spared another glance at the slender male, growling at him before charging off towards the fallen hard meat. The floor rumbled with each heavy step, the foundation seeming to shake as their fight spiraled closer and closer to its end.

"S-sebastian..."

The archeologist couldn't willingly tear his eyes from the scene. He just couldn't understand that hunter. It spared his life once. Then it saved them?

"Sebastian?"

Was it something he did? Something he said? What he was?

Sebastian's brain froze at that. It couldn't possibly...

It may be technologically advanced, but he seriously doubted an alien from another planet could possibly tell he was... well, that he pitched for the other team.

Or rather, that he wasn't that interested in girls.

What was he thinking. He seriously had to get over himself. Who's to know if the hunter found him attractive? Wait. Hold on a sec...

Did Sebastian actually WANT the beast to find him attractive!

At which point his mind completely shut down in retaliation. This behemoth was like a fuckin' god of death. Why would HE be thinking about sex at a time like this. How could *Sebastian* be thinking-

"Sebastian!" Lex repeated for who knows how many times, shaking his arm, "Let's get outta here! While they're distracted!"

"...of course..." The Italian mumbled in agreement, watching the raw power that the armored hunter used to swing the alien into pillar after pillar with its elongated head.

He stumbled to his feet, following Lex's lead. Thankfully her legs were fully functional once more. Just as they were about to head off, Sebastian watched the hunter looking around warily. At some point, it had thrown off its chestplate armor in favor of not getting burned by the alien's acidic blood. The clearly defined abs and bulging pecs underneath its netting were impressive, to say the least. Even the hunter's arms and legs rippled with powerful muscles, half-covered as they were by the wickedly curved armor. Sebastian couldn't help as his eyes lingered a few seconds longer than necessary at the sight.

Even far across the chamber, it caught Sebastian's wandering gaze.

Sebastian grew rigid as it locked eyes with him, its head doing that damn cocked tilt, dreads swinging slowly. Its rock solid body exuded an arrogant confidence that invited the Ooman's inspection.

The archeologist turned a brilliant shade of red. He couldn't believe he had gotten caught. Checking another male out.

A male of a different species.

Sebastian's guilt shifted his anger towards the other.

The hunter was in the middle of a fight. Since when did he have the time-

Suddenly the sleek chitin-armored Alien vaulted from a dark ledge above the hunter. The muscled warrior had expected it though. Either that or the humanoid just had extremely fast reflexes. He pivoted, grabbed the alien, then turned to slam it into the ground with twice its momentum.

Unsurprisingly, the combined velocities and the Alien's weight sent it crashing through the floor to a hidden alcove below.

"Come on, Sebastian!" Lex urged, tugging at him. Apparently he had stopped walking at some point, too enraptured by the battle.

With a victorious growl, the hunter dropped easily into the hole. Not too shortly afterwards. The black Alien started squealing in its screeching voice, the sound amplified even though it was hidden from view.

Sebastian had a bad feeling.

Before he knew it, he was sprinting towards the hole, the mountain guide calling after him as she tried to catch up.

Down inside the alcove, Celtic marched confidently over the mound of old bones that littered the floor. The Kainde Amedha was trapped in his net, rolling in vain as it screeched and hissed.

He readied his dagger.

Then the netting snapped, the black beast was on top of him, and it all went to hell.

-o-o-o-

"What are you doing?" Lex hissed, grabbing Sebastian's arm, staring pointedly at the pickaxe in his hand.

They stood at the very edge of the opening, peering in.

"He... needs help." Sebastian replied, seeing the unfavorable events down in the dark tomb below. The black Alien had snapped free and had just tackled the green hunter.

"Sebastian! He killed half our group!" Lex looked at him like he was crazy.

Sebastian paused. She was right. What was he thinking? His grip loosened.

-o-o-o-

Celtic snarled as the dagger was knocked out of his hand, his burly arms full with keeping the hard meat at bay. But another roll across the bones fumbled his hold. The Kainde Amedha had an opening.

He stared at his own death as the hard meat lunged forward, mouth wide open to impale him with its inner jaws.

-o-o-o-

What had he been thinking? He couldn't save this creature! Lex was right. It had killed some of the others.

But... it hadn't killed *him*. Why?

Suddenly everything froze. The hunter was pinned. The Alien lunged for the kill.

"Lex MOVE!"

Sebastian threw the pickax hard and fast without thinking.

-o-o-o-

Celtic's eyes widened, light gleaming off the chitin skull of the ebony hard meat. It was enough to make out reflections.

In it, he saw himself, surprise etched in his features even with the mask.

He had not realized he would join the Black Warrior so soon.

"C'jit!" He cursed.

He had yet to be blooded!

Then, just as the inner jaws sprung out of confinement, the Kainde Amedha's head whipped to the side as if it had been hit. The jaws gouged the surface of Celtic's mask, scarring it right above his visor instead if plunging in like it had intended. The scraping of relentless inner teeth followed the angle of the hard meat lurching to the side.

The hard meat rattled its throat, dazed. It couldn't feel half of its body. The Queen keened low in its head. It shuddered.

SNAP!

It gave a raptor-like scream, its head twisted at an awkward angle, two large Yautja hands gripping the sides of its head.

It felt the Queen's anger. It felt surprise and cold dread as it looked into the Yautja's ruthless mask visor. It felt a streak of intense hot pain, starting at its twisted neck, and flashing through its entire body. It felt all this at once. Then...

Then it couldn't feel anything at all.

It was then, as Celtic kicked the dead weight off him, that he noticed the pickax protruding from the side of the hard meat's neck. The tip inside probably severed part of the Kainde Amedha's spine, just missing a major artery since no blood spurted out in a stream.

But who-

With a surprised growl, he jerked to look upwards at the opening of the hole. He caught a brief flash of two retreating heat signatures. His male Ooman, and the female.

Celtic gave a start as he realized how he had labeled the scholar.

His.

Celtic gave a contemplative trill. The Pyode Amedha had saved his life. He knew, without a doubt, that his journey should have ended then and there. But the Ooman male saved him. He somehow knew it wasn't the female that threw the pickax.

As if his musings brought her out, he heard her shrill voice demanding, "Sebastian! Leave it!"

"But-" The male voice started to argue.

"I said let's go!" She interrupted, their footsteps sounding farther away.

She was taking the scholar away from him.

She was taking his Ooman away!

Celtic's vision blurred with red.

Snapping a claw off to mark himself with later, he roared angrily, turning to leap out of the underground tomb.

-o-o-o-

At the sound of the Yautja's earth shaking roar, Sebastian felt his heart leap to his throat.

"See? Does that *sound* like the type of monster you want to hang around with?" Lex demanded, her grip like death on his forearm.

"No... I guess not..." Sebastian murmured, having second thoughts.

Maybe he wasn't thinking clearly. Maybe he was confused.

Footsteps thundered behind them, along with another angry bellow.

Maybe they should be running faster!

Lex, apparently, agreed as she picked up her pace as well.

-o-o-o-

Celtic saw them run faster, and he easily followed suit.

His Ooman thought to run from him?

He would soon learn...

-o-o-o-

Lex and Sebastian praised whatever god was looking out for them as the pyramid shifted. They kept running faster, but the hunter kept pace and upped it as easily as though they were going for a morning jog. Running for your life made witty, ironic metaphors pour uselessly in your mind like that.

When they scaled two corridors that were closing fast, Sebastian barely made it through the last one, falling with all limbs intact and uncrushed.

Adrenaline still pumping, feeling as though he had just escaped dying, he turned and shouted through a small hole that connected to the chamber the hunter was trapped in, "What. Do. You. Want!"

Though separated by yards of solid stone and wall, the hunter still managed to pull off a menacing air as it glowered at him silently. Just when the archeologist didn't think the creature would respond, it slowly raised a claw, pointing through the hole.

"Z'bas-tyon." It strained gruffly with a metallic trill.

Sebastian paled, shooting a worried glance at Lex, "Did he just..."

"Butcher your name? Yes." Lex replied, but she looked just as surprised as he did.

Since when could the creatures speak like that? Much less know the meaning of their names?

A harsh clicking brought Sebastian's gaze back through the hole.

"Z'bas-tyon." It repeated in a lower tone, pointing once more at the shocked Italian. Then that hand curled and drew back towards the Hunter's chest.

Sebastian's eyes widened.

Merda.

No way. There was absolutely no way it could mean...

But then the hunter repeated the pointing then clutching motion with a tightened fist, clicking slightly before it added, "Mi-i-ine..."

"Nome di Dio..." Sebastian murmured, shrinking back from the hole, almost stumbling from his own feet.

"Oh hell no... did he just...?" Lex turned to the Italian, only to notice a slight shiver to his frame, "Are you all right?"

But Sebastian was too busy focusing on trying to breath.

Did the hunter just... call Sebastian... 'MINE'?

-o-o-o-

Italian:  
>nome di Dio- for god's sake!<br>Merda- shit

Yautja:  
>C'jit -damn<br>Pauk-de -fucking, fucker  
>S'yuit-de -coward, pathetic a low and demeaning expression. <p>


	2. H'dui'se

A/N: So true, not very many slash pairings in this fandom, huh? This story was a bigger hit than I thought, which is awesome.

Your reviews amuse and inspire. And nope, I didn't make the Yautja language. Not sure who did, actually. Just found it across different places on the web.

-o-o-o-

Celtic clicked frustratingly as the Ooman shrank away from the hole, hiding somewhere in the other room. Just as trapped as the Yautja, but not as eager to communicate as Celtic would've like. He trilled darkly to himself. Things would change once he had the Ooman in his grasp.

Z'bas-tyon would learn.

The moment Celtic realized he wanted the scholar, it was clear.

The Ooman had no choice.

-o-o-o-

Sebastian shivered as he heard the strong being in the other chamber prowling from side to side, clicking in frustration in its native tongue.

"Hey... how you holding up?" Lex asked in a calm tone, though her eyes were worried.

"How do you think?" Sebastian hissed in a whispered voice, as though this would prevent the hunter from knowing he was there. When he saw the shocked expression on her face, Sebastian apologized, "Mi dispacio... I... I can only imagine what that hunter wants with me. It is -how do you say- driving me up the wall."

"No, I'm sorry. Stupid question." Lex crouched next to him, hand resting on his shoulder, "Look, we're gonna be fine. We just focus on one thing at a time. We move when the pyramid does. We get outta here and back to the Piper Maru. Call the Feds, the CIA, hell the UN or whoever the hell else to take care of this shit. Then we just leave this all behind us."

"Yeah?" Sebastian said shakily. He took a deep calming breath. What was he getting so worked up about?

Even as he thought about it, his mind dredged up the answer. The reason was the two ton behemoth pacing back and forth the next room over. Something about the confidence in the hunter's movements...

The way it just LOOKED at Sebastian like it planned to devour him.

What if that was it? It wanted to eat him? Feed on his dead corpse?

But then it wouldn't have saved him, right?

No, Sebastian was over-thinking it.

He had to be.

The archeologist shook his head, his voice more sure as he repeated firmly, "Yeah."

Seeing she got him back on track, Lex gave a small grin, "All right then. Get ready to move."

As if on cue, Sebastian's watch went off, giving a rhythmic melody of beeps. An instant later the walls and floors shook. Sounds of stone grinding on stone filled the air.

Sebastian held his breath, but released it when the passageway between their room and the hunter's did not reopen. An earth shaking bellow let them know the hunter had come to the same conclusion.

-o-o-o-

Celtic knew the chance was slim that it would be as easy as the corridor reopening between them, but it did nothing to assuage his short fuse.

He glared through the hole between their rooms, mandibles flaring as he deeply inhaled the scent of his male, separating it easily from that of the female.

It was an earthy scent. Of pine and dirt and something purely Z'bas-tyon.

He trilled, pleased.

Then he caught the male glancing back through the hole, trepidation and a slight fear to his stance. But overshadowing both was a slight flush of anger and determination. It seems his little Ooman did not agree with Celtic's conclusion.

He didn't want to be owned. Or dominated. Probably both.

Little did he know he didn't have a choice.

Celtic gave a deep and pleased purr, enjoying the slight widening of the other's eyes at the unexpected sound. Before, of course, it narrowed to a glare.

But this was pleasing as well.

Celtic always did enjoy a good chase.

All good things come to an end, as the female proved by pulling at his Ooman's arm.

-o-o-o-

"Let's go." Lex urged, tugging again.

Mesmerized by the alien being across the small hole, Sebastian blinked at her insistence. At this, the hunter gave a displeased snarl.

Realizing that they had to get away, Sebastian turned and followed her.

"You know... I don't think he likes you." He teased aloud in the dark corridor.

"Or he may like you a little too much." Lex rebutted, not in the mood for games.

That shut Sebastian up.

He still couldn't shake the intense feeling the Hunter's stare had invoked.

"Er, sorry." Lex apologized after they had walked for a few more shifts of the pyramid, "Just a little tense, you know?"

"No worries. Completely understandable." Sebastian said with a grin, before adding dryly, "Not your fault a two ton alien killing machine is after me."

Instead of snapping at his trying to find the humor in the situation, Lex smiled, as she said reassuringly, "No, but you better believe I'll be watching your back. Ain't no way he's getting you that easily-"

Just as they rounded the corner, Lex stopped short, looking as if she had run into a wall.

"What the-" Lex exclaimed, falling hard on her ass.

But there was nothing there!

The ripple in the air, a 'shlink' of a blade, and Sebastian knew what happened.

And what was going to happen.

"Leave her alone!" Sebastian jumped in front of the fallen mountain guide, placing himself between her and the shimmer in the air.

Growling, the invisible hunter grabbed the front of the archeologist's parka, holding him still as it deactivated its cloaking device. Even before the yellowish skin on the hunter appeared after a bright crackle of blue light, Sebastian knew it wasn't the other one. The larger one.

This one was maybe a foot smaller. So maybe seven feet tall. Only.

While powerfully built, this hunter was leaner in comparison to the green one. Like comparing an extreme body builder to a heavyweight boxer. This one's mask was also smoother and less decorative.

But he looked in no way less lethal than the first.

Proven by the sharp blades barely brushing Sebastian's jaw line. Apparently the yellowish-green hunter had been about to impale him when it stopped, for no apparent reason.

Feeling a sense of deja vu, the Italian could only gape in slight terror before its next move threw him completely off guard. It leaned down and... smelled him.

Sebastian balked.

-o-o-o-

Scar stilled his blade, having caught a whiff of something.

And he was right.

As he leaned in, he definitely smelled Celtic's scent on this Ooman. And not just a little. Celtic's scent was all over this soft meat, as if he had been in contact with this Ooman for more than just a few moments.

Which was... impossible.

Any Pyode Amedha in the big Brute's presence tended to have a short lifespan.

Very short.

And Celtic never physically touched one of the Ooman's unless it was violent and fatal.

But there were no wounds on this one. Nor any blood.

There wasn't even the high amount of fear that the average Ooman usually had. As though... this was not the first time a Yautja has been this close to the male.

This only clenched Scar's theory.

Celtic had left this one alive. But not to kill. No... otherwise the Ooman would be pissing his pants right about now. The large Yautja had that sort of effect when he played with his prey. Scarring them mentally as well as physically.

Curious...

-o-o-o-

Sebastian could only stand there, dumbfounded, as the medium-sized hunter (of course by medium the alien still towered over Sebastian by a foot) released his violent grip in a slow gesture, as though not to frighten him.

Then it tilted its head, and trilled at him. As though asking a question.

"Shit Sebastian... these things seem to, uh... LIKE you, or something." Lex stated quietly, as she slowly stood.

The thing's head whipped over to her, emitting a sense of quiet calculation.

"Shut up Lex." Sebastian whispered harshly. The hunter's attention returned to the archeologist. At which point Sebastion continued at a slower string of words, though just as quiet, "Just... slowly back away. Maybe... it will just... let us... go on our way..."

"Sebastian, one hunter already died by that alien bug-"

The yellow Hunter's gaze honed sharply on Lex, his very form as rigid as ice.

"Lex..." Sebastian warned, taking note of this.

But unaware, Lex continued, "-and the huge one wants you for himself-"

The amber-skinned hunter flicked his gaze towards Sebastian. Apparently immensely intrigued by the Italian now. It clicked thoughtfully as it ran its gaze along Sebastian's slender form.

Feeling a little edgy and self-conscious under the scrutinizing gaze, Sebastian turned halfway to glare at her behind him, "LEX..."

"-seriously, *what* makes you think this one is just gonna let us go?" The mountain guide finally finished.

Grabbing her wrist before she could say anything else, Sebastian pulled her close as he whispered urgently, "I *really* wish you hadn't said anything, because in case you haven't noticed, these guards are the people in the carvings and the statues. They are the warriors- the- the Gods that human ancestry revered. They kill for fun. And I am getting the feeling they can understand everything we are saying."

At Lex's breathless, "Everything...?"

Sebastian turned to find the hunter studying the pair of them. It almost seemed... amused.

Sebastian nodded grimly, shooting her a look before releasing her wrist, "...everything..."

He turned back to the hunter, wondering how to start.

"Uh... Greetings, proud warrior. Thank you for not killing us, but we'll just, um... be getting out of your way now." Sebastian finished lamely, cringing.

Lex gave him deadpanned look, "That's the best you got?"

Even the reptile-skinned hunter did not look too impressed.

Sebastian frowned, "Look I know, okay? Just start backing away, reeeeaaaal slow."

"And if it tries to kill us Mr. Hotshot?" Lex asked dryly.

"We run." He retorted simply.

The amber hunter snorted, drawing both pairs of nervous glances back towards himself. He looked amused, though now he seemed to be calmly debating.

Deciding it was now or never, Sebastian started backing away. Eyes on the hunter. It continued watching him, clicking as though speaking to him.

-o-o-o-

He did not know why Celtic was so interested in the little Ooman male. Or why he had let him live.

So he would let his Yautja companion play whatever game he is playing.

And he himself would continue with the Chiva.

He told all this to the two Oomans as they made their retreat, looking fearful as if he would attack. He shifted his weight to his other leg, feeling compelled to trill out a last warning.

The Kainde Amedha were unforgiving with their prey.

But Celtic was just as ruthless.

-o-o-o-

Sebastian had froze when the hunter had shifted, listening as the tone of its clicking became deeper. More urgent. Almost like a warning.

He sorely wished he could understand.

Realizing there would be no attack, Sebastian turned and started following Lex instead of shuffling backwards. He heard a trill, as though in slight respect.

Did these things favor bravery? No matter how foolish?

As they continued walking down the endless hall, right before it turned, Sebastian finally glanced behind him.

As expected, the amber hunter was gone.

Now hopefully the dark green one, if they ever ran into him again, would just do the same.

-o-o-o-

Celtic growled, turning his irritation into slaughtering the Kainde Amedha he ran into.

He took pleasure in their deaths, gathering the worthy trophies, but something was missing.

Celtic didn't realize he was scenting every hard meat he ran into. Or why until the third or fourth one.

He was checking for if they had ran into his Ooman, and killed him.

This thought made the Yautja warrior more fierce as he fought. Then he realized, his Ooman would have to survive until he found him. Otherwise he would not be truly worthy of Celtic's attention.

And that would just not do.

Decapitating the current Kainde Amedha, Celtic wiped the blood from his blade with a strong flick of his wrist, regarding the dead body with a cold trill.

That option would just not do at all.

-o-o-o-

It had been more than an hour and they still hadn't looped back to the entrance, or discovered a new exit of any kind.

"How big is this thing?" Sebastian asked aloud, breathing heavily.

More than once, they had resorted to sneaking and evading -before all out sprinting- to avoid the dark Aliens.

If the hunters were tough already, they didn't want to find out why they'd willingly make the dark ones their prey.

"Lex," Sebastian called out to the lady in red before him, "let us rest for a moment, shall we? No point in exhausting ourselves should we meet another creature."

She didn't look completely happy with the decision, but she relented, "You're right. The shifting seems to be happening at longer periods of time now. You've adjusted your watch?"

"Yes, about twenty minutes now." Sebastian nodded, walking over to a wall and sitting.

Lex nodded, thinking aloud, "Hmm, that should be enough."

She joined him on the floor, both lost in their own thoughts.

The archeologist exhaled deeply, eyes drifting to the ceiling. That's when something caught his attention.

"Hey Lex, look at that." He pointed at the runes.

She gave him a look as she said, "Yeah, and...?"

"Well, the rest of the carvings, they're all the same. Telling the same story over and over again. But this is different." Sebastian stood, his excitement getting the better of him. The possibility of new discovery always did this to him.

He walked over to the opposite wall, seeing the runes repeating at an angle he could reach and closely inspect.

"Care to share with the rest of us non-archeologist types, Sherlock?" She asked wryly.

"Yes, yes. It... says here that... sometimes among the chosen there is one that... Ah, it is difficult to translate that one. But it looks like... one of the Gods -our hunters- sometimes stops a human from being sacrificed." Sebastian frowned, crossing his arms as he tried to decipher the meaning, "It keeps bringing up that word. I am unfamiliar with it. But it is key to this whole explanation... It says this one of the many chosen exhibit feats of bravery and courage. But ultimately it is that one word -Merda what is it- that draws the hunter to the human."

"You can't translate it?" Lex, curious now, was standing right next to him.

"No, that's the problem. I CAN translate it, but it's just a bunch of gibberish. It spells out h'dui'se."

"Whatever that means." Lex frowned as well, wandering back to the other wall. If it didn't help their situation, she wasn't too interested.

Not noticing she had wandered off, the Italian kept looking over the symbols.

"According to these, the sacrifice that *wasn't* sacrificed, was -what is that word- taken? Claimed? I'm not sure, but basically this person was NOT killed with the rest that serve them in their trail or test that the Hunter's undergo."

"So... then what happened to 'em?" Lex couldn't help but ask.

"It... doesn't quite... say." Sebastian murmured in disappointment, eyes scanning and rescanning the runes in the hopes an answer would be given, "But from context clues, it seems this non-sacrificed chosen exudes whatever h'dui'se is, and that it drives certain hunters... for lack of a better word, uh... crazy."

"So you're the h'dui'se person, huh?" Lex pieced together.

"Merde... I hope not." Sebastian paled, "From everything I've seen and read, this hunt -this Chiva- is an extremely important step in their culture. When one with the h'dui'se appears, the affected hunter goes out of his way to ensure both are... accomplished? Achieved? That doesn't make sense!"

"Uh... Sebastian...?" Lex started to say, cutting herself off with a questioning look in her eye.

Reading her mind, Sebastian shook his head. He held a hand up as he denied, "No Lex, don't say it. That can't be it."

"But Sebastian... Being claimed? Driving the hunter crazy? That sounds like-"

"Don't Lex. Don't say it, please. What's left of my sanity cannot bear to hear what theory you're about to tell me." Sebastian begged, leaning against the wall as he turned to look at her.

"Avoiding it's not gonna solve anything." Lex said sternly.

"Sure it is. It's gonna-"

"The Hunter's got the hots for you." Lex delivered bluntly, arms crossed

Oh gods, kill him now.

-o-o-o-

Two Yautja sprung out of the darkness. One an amber sheen with brown spots, the other a larger green with black spots.

Blades crossed first, then recognition shot through them and they relaxed, letting their weapons come to a rest at their sides.

But Celtic's eyes widened, his mandibles flaring. A growl escaped his throat. He could smell him. The Ooman scholar's scent was on Scar.

Did he-

Scar shook his head. He did not kill the Ooman.

Celtic clicked angrily, demanding where he had last seen the Ooman.

But Scar shook his head once more. There would be no point going to the place they were last at. The soft meats would be long gone from there by that time.

Celtic snarled. There was more than one? It must be that female Pyode Amedha as well. He trilled distastefully. It would be too bad if she was the Ooman's mate. Then he'd have to kill her. And he didn't want his Ooman to be anything but happy to see him.

Scar snorted at his comrade, reading the larger warrior like a book.

He could not believe it. Scar was sure Celtic would be the LAST Yautja in the entire universe to fall for the H'dui'se of an Ooman. Apparently he was wrong.

-o-o-o-

h'dui'se - Smell/Scent/Odor/Musk 


	3. Fair trade?

A/N: Lol, you guys are too funny.

-BB-BB-BB-

Sebastian looked across the gaping maw of the chasm with deep fear. They were at a part of the temple that expanded to include outside its construction. Unfortunately, this made it possible to see that the pyramid was wedged inside a deep ravine. The depths so far down that instead of the bottom you saw only darkness. Even looking upwards revealed the same veil of black.

Looking to the sides was an echo of the same.

But that wasn't the problem. It was downwards.

Heights.

He really REALLY could not stand heights.

The bridge was broken, but the path was there. Across the big, gaping maw just waiting to swallow up whatever poor soul that tried to jump across the void. Unfortunately, that was the only way to go. Something Lex repeated for the fifth time.

"Look, it's fine Sebastian. You want me to jump first?" Lex consoled.

"Jump? Won't you need an engine? With wings, preferably. Actually, no, just a bridge." Sebastian prattled on, his words nervously toppling over one another, "Yeah, bridge is fine."

"Sebastian... we took a plane to get here. Thousands of yards in the air? Ringin' any bells?" Lex raised an eyebrow. She never thought she'd see the suave Italian shaken up like this. Well, besides the time he realized the creature from space was after his bones-

-but anyway-

-THIS was an entirely different kind of freaking out.

"I realize that, but that is different. So completely different. It's SAFE in a plane." Sebastian attempted to look past the crumbling edge to the other part of the bridge across the gap, "Forgive me if I don't find propelling myself down mountainsides -with only a flimsy rope to keep from certain death- as entertaining as you do..."

Sebastian blinked, looking around a moment before making an unmanly, undignified squeak, "Merde! We don't even have rope!"

Lex frowned, retorting, "Safe? You call riding in a metal beast that could crash in a fiery ball of death at any moment, safe?"

The archeologist stared wide-eyed at her, before stating, "I'm sorry, is this your attempt at *convincing* me jump across this pit of death? Or is your goal simply to scar me for life on everything that places me higher than a stepping stool?"

Lex couldn't help bursting out into laughter at that, exclaiming, "You can NOT be serious, Sebastian! We're being chased by aliens and hunters, and you decide to freak out over THIS?"

Irked at just how loudly she was laughing, Sebastian frowned.

"Lex, I feel so much better knowing my pain amuses you." Sebastian said dryly, keeping his eyes anywhere but over the edge.

Sebastian didn't notice the deep purring until Lex had froze, staring in abject terror over his shoulder.

Chills ran up and down the archeologist's spine. And as much as he was afraid to, he found himself slowly turning around.

He prayed to god it was an alien bug.

Anything.

Just anything but-

-Sebastian turned-

-HIM.

The large green hunter seemed to take up the whole space of the corridor, his bulky frame heaving as though he had just finished running a marathon. His armor glinted darkly, absorbing the shadows around him. Making the big green hunter seem even bigger as it stood, head cocked downwards, eyeing him fiercely through his reflective visor.

The purring continued, Sebastian suddenly remembering to breath as he heard it.

-o-o-o-

Lex blinked at the stare down.

The Italian was frozen in shock, while the large hunter seemed to be simply... drinking in the moment. The big guy was purring, though Lex had a feeling it was both an attempt to calm Sebastian as well as an expression of how pleased he was.

When she spotted the medium-sized warrior off to the side, watching the exchange in silent yet mutual curiosity, she knew exactly who was behind the two hunters finding them so quickly.

The amber-skinned hunter trilled at her as it caught her gaze, amused once more.

-o-o-o-

He had found him.

Celtic wasn't aware of the purr that rumbled from his throat.

He only had eyes for this slender figure of an Ooman.

The purring cut off immediately the moment he saw the scholar shift, nervously glancing behind him. Across the broken bridge to the other side.

Celtic growled, taking a step forward.

He wouldn't dare...

-o-o-o-

The growl sounded like a warning, the muscled beast taking a step towards him.

Sebastian, nerves already stretched taut, snapped.

He had to get away!

Taking the precious few steps to the edge, he closed his eyes and jumped, a short growl sounding behind him.

"Sebastian no!" Lex shouted.

As he leaped, he realized she knew what he did not. He needed a running start to make it safely to the other ledge. His eyes snapped open fearfully, taking in the gaping void as his jump arched downwards too soon.

Merde!

He wasn't going to make it!

A terrified shout got tangled within his throat, arms windmilling uselessly.

The ledge was close, but still too far!

Sebastian began his descent with disappointment running through his veins.

That's when the breath was knocked forcefully out of him. He was slammed backwards into a broad, armored chest, a thickly muscled arm encircling his torso like a vice. He looked up, brown eyes wide in surprise, as he saw the face of the hunter -his savior- concentrating on catching the far side of the bridge.

The Yautja had made his jump angled in such a way to catch the foolish Ooman, but this threatened to take them both into the arms of the Black Warrior should he fail to stop their fall.

A stretched silence echoed as Celtic reached out.

Then...

A deep shudder rocked through the warrior's solid form as his hand made contact, their momentum jerking them harshly to a swinging standstill. It was with enough force that would no doubt tear the arm off a normal man. Or a lesser Yautja.

As Sebastian closed his eyes, attempting to calm his wildly hammering heart, he heard the snarl of the large being holding him. He pried his eyes open to look up at the glowering mask. The hunter was clicking down at him in deep disapproval, dreads framing that face like a deadly curtain.

Pebbles broke off of the ledge above them, clattering and tumbling forever downwards into the pit below, reminding the Italian of their dangerous predicament. Sebastian couldn't help the small whimper as he squeezed his eyes shut. His arms temporarily pinned at his sides by the warrior's own, Sebastian could only bury his head into the burly chest of his captor.

"Merda..." Sebastian cursed, trying to curl himself into the warm, living muscle of the hunter.

That made the disapproving clicks halt indefinitely, the hunter seemingly taken by surprise at Sebastian's actions.

Experimentally, Celtic brushed a few more unsuspecting stones near his fingertips clutching the ledge, sending them to their doom down the deep ravine.

The little Ooman quaked in his hold, burying himself deeper into Celtic's unrelenting grasp.

Celtic clicked deeply. So his little scholar had a fear of heights? Strange that he would jump then, just to get away. He gaze fell on the short mop of dark curls covering the top of the Pyode Amedha's head.

Foolish soft meat. Or perhaps brave...

Either way this Ooman was very interesting, indeed.

Before the soft meat could protest, Celtic slung him easily, one-handed, up on the ledge above them.

Sebastian had barely finished rolling onto the solid safety, his sense of vertigo temporarily shot, before the very ledge shook at the landing of a pair of heavily booted feet.

Sebastian gaped up at the armored warrior, deciding the creature was much MUCH larger when he was sprawled on his ass on the ground.

Would it kill him now?

Or... something worse?

His mind drifted towards the translations he had discovered an hour or so ago, before he yanked it back, not wishing to dwell on such thoughts.

The hunter, on the other hand, seemed content to just watch him for now, large posture relaxed.

That's when a shout from Lex drew both their attentions back across the broken bridge.

Sebastian and Celtic both turned.

And Sebastian's eyes widened at the sight.

A group of slimy black Aliens swarmed the ledge, facing the medium sized warrior. He was holding his own, but falling back. Lex was just trying her best to stay out of the way.

Celtic took a step towards the edge, but then looked down at the scholar. He couldn't leave him.

He clicked irritably.

He loved a good killing. But there was no helping it.

He just found his Ooman. He wasn't about to lose him.

"Shhhkaaar." He trilled, jerking his head towards him and Sebastian when the warrior glanced over.

The younger Yautja needed to bring the fight to them.

Scar snorted gruffly, attention switched back to the Kainde Amedha.

Easier said than done.

Sebastian watched with horror as an alien tackled Lex, attempting to run her through with its inner jaws. She cried out, evading it once. Twice. Three times before she curled up and kicked her boot at its ugly mug, dazing it.

But she was still pinned down.

Then Scar was there, bodily tossing the alien off her and right over the ledge. The black beast squealed the whole way down into the abyss.

Then the medium sized warrior was snarling at Lex, gesturing back over his shoulder to where Celtic and Sebastian stood, watching.

Nodding once at him, she darted out of the way as Scar staggered under an assault, keeping a hard meat from snapping his face off. She took a step towards him -probably to help- but the yellow hunter merely snarled at her, head jerking again across the ledge.

Grim-faced, Lex reluctantly turned, sprinting towards the edge.

But there was an Alien hanging on from underneath, swiping at her leg just as she jumped.

"Lex!" Sebastian called out in warning, but too late.

She cried out, hands reaching for the other end, her leap skewed.

The mountain guide landed with a loud 'oomph', half her body colliding with the ledge. Immediately, her momentum tugged at her body, pairing with gravity to drag her down.

Sebastian scrambled to help her, but Celtic blocked his way, growling with a shake of his head.

It was too dangerous.

Sebastian looked over at Scar, who was still preoccupied with his own battle. Then at Lex, who was slowly losing her grip. To the towering hulk standing before him.

"SebASTIAN!" Lex screamed, only her arms visible over the edge.

Sebastian did the one thing he could think of. He couldn't exactly take on the massive hunter. It had more muscles in its forearm than his whole body combined.

So he begged.

"Save her. Please!" Sebastian urged, brown eyes wide and filled with worry.

He felt Celtic's gaze narrow, a metallic trill echoing.

Why should the Yautja waste the energy?

What would he receive in return?

"Please..." Sebastian implored, mind going through all the possible methods of persuasion. He saw one of her arms disappear, her shrill cry rebounding at her remaining, tenuous hold. The Italian shouted without thinking, "I'll go with you!"

This caught the Hunter's attention, his green form suddenly honed in on Sebastian entirely. It clicked slowly, dreads dangling as it cocked its head.

"For as long as you like, I'll follow you. I swear! Please... just... just save her!" Sebastian exclaimed, desperate.

The armored Yautja looked from the red clothed Ooman, back to Sebastian, purring.

Perhaps the female had her uses after all.

Lex cried out once more.

In the midst of battle, Scar threw a glance backwards. Saw the female's predicament, and growled. He took a step towards her, but two hard meats blocked his way.

Why wasn't the green Yautja DOING anything?

"Ssscccel'tik!" Scar clicked loudly.

But the bigger Yautja merely shook his head, turning back to the male Ooman before him.

Scar snarled under his breath, "Pauk-de."

Then he promptly took his anger out on the unsuspecting Kainde Amedha around him.

Sebastian's eyes widened. So that was his name.

"Celtic, please. I will go with you." Sebastian stood slowly, hand raising shakily to gesture towards Lex, "Please... save her."

Celtic stood, silent in his weighted contemplation. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Please..." Sebastion threw a worried glance over the edge, where her hold was slipping. He knew the implications. These were humanoid guards, but they were clearly not of Earth's origin. Their muscular design led him to believe they had a life full of hardship and danger. With the way they acted, coming to this cold wasteland like it was a game, it was voluntary.

He didn't know why he had the H'dui'se that the temple carvings spoke of, but it made him somewhat protected. And right now that was Lex's only chance at survival.

The big behemoth of a Hunter looked at him, huffing. How could he take the Italian man's word? Trust he would no longer run?

"Look- I..." Sebastion glanced quickly from the slipping Lex, to the still Hunter, his green reptilian skin a stark contrast to his dull silver armament. The archeologist was at a loss for words. She only had so much time. And the sounds of Scar, the slightly smaller warrior, battling the alien drones echoed in the vast cavern, just a ledge below and across the steep ravine. He implored, stepping closer, "Please, Celtic... I am a man of my word. I will go with you. Long as you like. Just save her."

Those eyes, so green and worried, struck a chord within the cold warrior.

Celtic's hardened heart softened, his mandibles flaring slightly as he took in the other's scent. He trilled, stepping closer to tower over the slender man. A large hand came to cup the other's face, the calloused palm easily curling around those angular, yet soft, features of the Pyode Amedha. He never knew he would come to appreciate the delicate beauty of such a creature. He had always viewed them as weak. Pathetic. Irritatingly intelligent. But weak all the same.

Sebastian was different, though. He could tell.

He was something special.

And word or not, he had a feeling keeping Z'bas'tyon around would become much more difficult if he allowed the female to die.

Exhaling with a quick shake of his head, dreads flicking in his irritation, Celtic nodded once, eyes pressing shut once before his amber gaze opened to behold those worried greens.

Releasing the soft meat before he could change his mind, Celtic turned with what could almost be mistaken as a loud grumble, striding with large steps towards the ledge with a purpose. Lex's big brown eyes widened, not sure if he was coming to kill her or not, before she gave a yelp, finally losing her grip.

Sebastian's shout was strangled in his throat.

Celtic took the last two steps in a powered jog, diving the last few feet. His clawed arm swung downwards over the ledge. With not a moment to spare, his hand clasped around the disappearing female's, Lex giving a shout at the tug of gravity, her body slamming into the crumbled edge below. But a few bruises and scrapes were nothing compared to what could have happened the mile or two down into the darkness.

As she looked up, her heart caught in her throat. Celtic was the picture of death himself, dreads swinging to frame that visored face. His hold was strong on her forearm. He paused a moment, as if in thought.

The mountain guide was no idiot. She knew she wasn't the top of the behemoth's most liked list, if she made the cut at all.

"You drop me, you can forget about your chances with Sebastian." Lex growled, taking a shot in the dark.

Celtic rumbled in distaste, grip tightening as he stood, picking her up as easily as if she were a piece of straw. Without having to raise his arm, she easily dangled half a foot from the ground as he turned. Taking a few unhappy steps from the ledge, Celtic glowered at Sebastian, waving his other hand towards the unharmed female. As if to say, 'see?' before promptly dropping her to her own two feet. She nearly fell over, completely unprepared.

Sebastian sagged in relief, and despite the rough handling, said gratefully, "Thank you."

Celtic trilled dismissively, glancing off to the side with a short huff.

With surprise, Sebastian found it almost... well, cute.

"Yeah, thanks." Lex said, brushing her red suit off.

Celtic glowered shortly at her, as though saying he didn't do it for her.

A large thump announced the presence of the yellow skinned Yautja, now on the same ledge as all of them. He surprised them all as he started barking and trilling angrily, advancing on the larger Hunter. He chirped in anger, gesturing towards Lex and the ledge and at Celtic himself.

Lex and Sebastian exchanged wide eyed glances, before turning to watch the scene.

Celtic took a step back, but otherwise looked unapologetic, shrugging as he trilled and barked back, tone less aggravated than his smaller compatriot.

Scar huffed, shaking his head before turning to take in both Oomans. Both silent. He looked pointedly at them, then Celtic, then at the dark hallway before them, the only path from their current ledge. In turn, Celtic clicked haltingly, head swinging slowly to regard Sebastian.

He trilled, head jerking towards the hallway, visor covered eyes still in contact with those hesitant greens.

Sebastian exchanged a glance with Lex, shrugging before he said in a forcedly upbeat tone, "Well... our chances at surviving could be worse, without our new friends."

"That's a good way to put it." Lex replied, catching Sebastian's worried gaze directed at the waiting Hunter. She shot her own at the observant Scar.

The two Oomans stepped towards the waiting Yautjas, and as one they all started down the ill lit pathway deeper into the pyramid maze.

-o-o-o-

A/N: sorry guys, shorter chapter than normal. Gonna be gone for a little bit, so thought I'd throw this out there.


End file.
